If it doesn't work properly, kick it
by UrKid
Summary: “I can’t believe he didn’t realize you had a crush on him.” Pyro does not remember what had gotten him into telling that story, but if he had to guess, he’d say it was just another incoherent caprice. // BobbyxJohn, IcemanxPyro


I went through the word files on my computer and found this :D I had absolutely no idea at all what I had written there when I opened it and I still have no idea how I was going to continue it. So excuse me if this seems to fall short. I might continue this later (certainly if I start remembering it, possibly if I don't), but for now I think it is okay as it is. And I haven't uploaded anything for a while now so... be energetic and write a review! ;)

* * *

Everything was burning. Just everything. The fire ate all that it could reach to, which didn't rule out anything in the end. I smile to myself, proud of what I've created. My lighter is tightly pressed against the palm of my hand, and I admit, half the credit belongs to it. All the fire around here came from that simple little thing. A power more massive inside such a little thing than anyone had expected. No one believed it could actually do anything significant. No one believed that of me.

An opening in the middle of the forest, it had been somewhat wet before. Definitely a change from after I had dealt with it. Almost all of the trees were conifers, mainly spruces and pine trees, giving away that the place located somewhere in the north. The sun hadn't completely set yet and the sky was colored as very gloomy blue. The hot light radiating from the fire made it look even darker.

I stretch and clench my fingers around it several times after another. Steadying myself from those thoughts, channeling my feelings to strength, I lift up my lighter and smirk. Flick and a click. I will set your world on fire. The small flame blazes mockingly, as if it knew how much it can cause and will cause after a single cross word against it. It appears to be determined to burn my fingers, a show of, but it can't because I don't do burns. I'm fireproof and I'm in control. Nothing hot could ever hurt me.

To every rule, there's an exception. Although I think the nature disagrees with me about what's hot and what's frigid. I turn the fire out and the ground before me freezes over. My smirk turns into a sarcastic smile, frowning at the ice. Oh well, I'm hot-blooded, I won't get cold so easily. And the ice can easily be fixed. I shoot my gaze at Bobby, few meters away from me, as I lean on my lighter again.

I think I can honestly say we're both surprised when nothing happens. Nothing at all, except for the flat noise that it lets out, leaving an awkward silence behind it. Bobby blinks visibly and my head moves swiftly towards the lighter, glaring at it like it just killed my cat. Then I cast my anger upwards, although I know no one's there. No, not up, somewhere around me.

"That's never going to happen! I'm not an idiot you know, I always check up on my lighters before I go _anywhere_!" I look around myself in case I managed to get the direction right at some point, "There's no way the lighter fluid would run out during a fight! That's just…_ stupid_! You now what? Up yours!"

I yell, making a hand movement to match my words, and I can practically hear Bobby grinning. Up yours is a good one. You can never prove that it was an insult. I glance at my sides, but with no luck. Everything is frozen all over. The lighter is soon flown at a random direction. This is such a stupid game! And talking about unfair. I look through my surroundings once again. They think they can take me down like this. But there's always something can do in a situation like this. I stop my search and set my eyes before me. I take a deep breath and start my slow journey over to the living ice machine.

Bobby's brows furrow and his eyes possibly wander over every inch of me, only because he clearly has no clue what I could do without my other half. I don't laugh, I don't smirk, even though I think I should, because he's dead worried, only for the fact that he simply doesn't know what I'm planning to do, my powers restrained. All in all, he decides it's a good idea to freeze my hands over, whatever I was to do. I know he too knows that as well as I don't do burns, I don't do freezes either. That doesn't make the situation any better, however. I already have no powers to use, it's like kicking a leg that's broken!

I believe this day is full of surprises for him what comes on my behalf.

I glare evilly at him as he falls down in pain. Truth to be told, I think he just signed his kid's death sentence by doing what he did to my hands. He might have had a chance it being only 'bye, bye beauty' for his facial structures. Maybe, I have to admit this idea was way past tempting from the very start. I wouldn't even feel guilty if he actually did lose his children for me. Actually, probably the opposite. I can feel it everywhere inside my body, that the thoughts running in and out of my head are only feeding the anger growing in me. I should have kicked harder.

"I hope your girlfriend can make you feel as hard!"

After this rough display of my emotions, I turn around and shamelessly walk away from the groaning and lingering boy that has been so far titled as my best friend, the environment quickly beginning to fade away and to exhibit the bold walls of the danger room. Mr. Summers probably guessed that the fight was over.

-

Mystique laughed full-heartedly at this.

"Why didn't you say 'as hard as I can'?" came out as her first reply on the tale, presented in between her laughs.

Pyro, on the other hand, was struggling with the decision of either laughing, at her laugh to be exact, or glaring at her evilly. As a compromise he ended up only giving her a shunning look and shaking his head.

"Because that would have destroyed the whole 'double meaning' -idea", he answered proudly and took another sip of his beer.

Mystique's laughs, slightly echoing in the air, lessen down a little bit, though not completely. Pyro now appears to be ignoring her, making it seem like he's reading the label of a beer before him. Although in reality, he can't make himself concentrate enough so he could make out more than a few words from here and there, and after the first couple, it had gotten rather tiring. So now he just shoots holes at the bottle, with his eyes. After all, the most important thing is the thought.

"But that's what you meant, right? You can give your buddy a bigger hard on?"

She grins at him over the other side of the table. They are in the kitchen part of a combined kitchen and living room. There is actually a real dining room and a TV-room elsewhere, and that specific room holds no higher meaning than as a place for them to occasionally hang out. By now she has managed to get drunk, as has Pyro, and what's a better place for them to go on for it than that. It had been just a spontaneous idea to spend their evening, taking a few beers that were left in the fridge. The beers had actually not been leftovers, but the whole package, which of course didn't stop them from using them like they were leftovers. Pyro does not remember what had gotten him into telling that story, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was just another incoherent caprice. It is as possible that it was planned though, he just isn't sure.

"I can't believe he didn't realize you had a crush on him."

Mystique speaks up after she has come to the conclusion Pyro isn't going to answer her question. That gets the currently manlier one of them back to this world. He stares at the other for a minute before shaking his head like it is the silliest thing he has ever heard.

"Even I didn't know I had a crush on him."

Mystique seems more interested now. Her face turns to mirror her surprise, some change from the humored one she had before, as she sets out another question for Pyro.

"You didn't realize you had a crush on him?" Pyro shakes his head again for reassurance, "Then when did you figure it out?"

Supporting his chin on his right knuckle, Pyro falls in thought again. Mystique not wanting to distract the search going inside his head, stays patiently quiet, even though right now she would nothing more love than to probe him if only just a little bit. The puzzled look disappears soon after from the fire mutant's face and he scratches the back of his head, in a way that looks unintentionally like he finds the situation very much uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Little by little."


End file.
